kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים י"ד באדר תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום י"ד אדר - פורים - תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px|רבים מעמי הארץ מתייהדים - מרן הרב מרדכי אליהו thumb|right|335 px|ימין|עדלאידע בקדומים תשעג צילם : שמואל אדלמן thumb|244px|ימין|השבוע הונחה אבן הפינה למקווה טהרה שיוקם ביישוב מגרון המתחדש. תושבים וידידי היישוב, ובראשם הרב אלישע וישליצקי, ח"כ זאב אלקין, ח"כ אורי אריאל, יו"ר המועצה הדתית בנימין נתן נתנזון ואיש החטיבה להתיישבות יובל פונק, באו לכבד את האירוע בנוכחותם. ח"כ אריאל בירך את התושבים שייראו בבניין בתי הקבע שלהם במהרה . מתוך העלון לשבת "יש"ע זה כאן" =אקטואליה= יום ששי - כיכר ציון thumb|ימין|335 px תלמידי ישיבת מקור-חיים השוכנת בכפר עציון, יצאו ביום רביעי האחרון לירושלים לעשות "שמח" לקראת פורים בעיר לאחר תפילת שחרית חגיגית בכותל התחלקו התלמידים לקבוצות שיצאו לשמח קשישים בבתי אבות וילדים בבתי חולים לקראת החג כשהם מחופשים ומלאי רוח שמחה, לאחר מכן התקבצו התלמידים בסביבות כיכר ציון וביצעו את האירוע המרכזי-ריקוד רחוב מסוג "פלאש-מוב -flash mob" שבמהלכו אף הצטרפו העוברים והשבים.. , כוראוגרפיה ועריכת הסרטון : יצחק מילסטון, נועם ידיד , נתנאל גודמן ועמיחי קלצהנדלר ריקוד פלאשמוב הינו ריקוד שמתחיל ברקדן אחד ולאט לאט "באלגנטיות" מצטרפים רקדנים נוספים , שלבסוף מתפזרים באותה "אלגנטיות שבה נכנסו", חג שמח! ערבים כרתו 2,000 גפנים בכרמים של משק אחיה באיזור שילה thumb|ימין|335 px|ערבים כרתו 2,000 גפנים בכרמים של משק אחיה באיזור שילה מאת : אלחנן גרונר | ח׳ באדר ה׳תשע״ג (18/02/2013) - אתר הקול היהודי עובדי משק אחיה שהגיעו הבוקר לכרמי היין בגוש שילה גילו לתדהמתם, כי ערבים כרתו כ-2,000 גפנים והשחיתו שטח כולל של כ-8 דונם. "מדובר בנזק של מאות אלפי שקלים" סיפר לקול היהודי גיורא, עובד החברה. כשהגיעו הבוקר עובדי משק אחיה, המעבדים את כרמי היין של החברה, לכרמים הסמוכים לאש קודש, חשכו עיניהם. שורות שורות של גפנים כרותים קידמו את פניהם, והם מספרים על כ-2,000 גפנים שנכרתו. מדובר בשטח של כשמונה דונם הנמצא מזרחית לישוב אש קודש שבגוש שילה. גיורא, עובד משק אחיה שגילה הבוקר את הנזק סיפר לקול היהודי כי מדובר בנזק של מאות אלפי שקלים. "גילינו את הנזק הבוקר כשהגענו לשטח, אבל זה כנראה הכריתה התרחשה לפני מספר ימים", סיפר גיורא בכאב. "זו עונה שאנחנו לא נמצאים בה כל יום בשטח", הוא מסביר. גיורא מעריך כי מי שעומד מאחורי המעשה הם ערבים מהכפר קוצרא. "לפני שנה בפסח גילינו נזק גדול לכרמים ואז הובילו העקבות לכפר קוצרא הסמוך. אני לא אתפלא אם גם הפעם יובילו העקבות לשם" =מסורת ישראל= ברכות קריאת שמע # הקורא קריאת שמע ללא ברכותיה שקרא קודם התפילה, כדי לא לאחר זמן קריאת שמע, יצא ידי חובת קריאת שמע, ואחר כך אומר את הברכות בפני עצמן, ללא קריאת שמע. (שו"ע סי' ס) # אמנם טוב שיחזור ויקרא קריאת שמע עם הברכות, כדי שיעמוד לתפילת שמונה עשרה מתוך דברי תורה, וקריאת שמע זו - שאינו חייב בה - נחשבת כלימוד תורה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) הלימוד היום לזכות יהודית בת שלמה, להצלחה ולידה קלה # צריך לכוין כשקורא קריאת שמע שמתכוין לצאת ידי חובת מצוות קריאת שמע. (שו"ע סי' ס) # ובפסוק ראשון של קריאת שמע צריך לכוין גם את פירוש המילים שאומר, ואם לא כיון בכך - לא יצא ידי חובת קריאת שמע. והטעם שרק כוונת פסוק זה מעכבת, כיון שיש בו עיקר קבלת עול מלכות שמים, ואחדות ה' יתברך. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) # נאמר בפרשת קריאת שמע 'אשר אנכי מצוך היום', ללמד שצריך האדם להתבונן בדברים בכל יום ויום כאילו הם חדשים. ולכן יש להבין בכל פעם מה שאומר, ולא לקרוא במרוצה מתוך הרגל, רק כדי לצאת ידי חובה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סא) # בפרשת קריאת שמע יש רמ"ה מילים, וכדי להשלים למנין רמ"ח, כמספר אבריו של האדם, חוזר הש"צ ואומר בקול 'ה' אלוקיכם אמת', ואף הציבור השומע יוצא בזה. ואם אדם רוצה לומר תיבות אלו יחד עם הש"צ - רשאי. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב שם) המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת מגילה (חזרה) בס"ד יום רביעי י' אדר תשע"ג פרק א, משנה יא: בין במשכן שילה ובין בבית המקדש שבירושלים, היו קדשי קדשים נאכלים רק לפנים מן הקלעים ומחומות העזרה. אמנם קדשים קלים היו נאכלים בירושלים רק בתוך החומות, ואילו במשכן שילה - בכל השטח הסמוך שניתן לראות ממנו את המשכן. לאחר קדושת שילה, כשחרב המשכן, הותר להקריב בבמות, ולאחר קדושת ירושלים, אף שחרב הבית, אסור להקריב בבמות. פרק ב, משנה א: הקורא את המגילה מסופה לתחילתה, לא יצא. קראה בעל פה או תרגום, לא יצא. קראה בלשון הקודש - יצא אף מי שאינו מבין. קראה בשאר לשונות - יצא רק מי שמבין את אותה לשון. משנה ב: השוהה בין קטע לקטע של המגילה אפילו זמן ארוך, או שקרא כשהוא מתנמנם, יצא. היה מעתיק את המגילה מתוך מגילה כשרה וקורא כל משפט לפני כתיבתו, או שהיה דורשה ברבים וקראה כולה, או שהיה מגיהה וקראה, אם כיון לצאת - יצא. מגילה הכתובה במיני צבעים שונים, או שנכתבה על נייר או על עור שאינו מעובד כל צרכו, פסולה. אלא יש לכותבה אשורית, על קלף מתוקן, בדיו שחורה. משנה ג: בכרך המוקף חומה מימות יהושע בן נון קוראים בט"ו, ובעיר שאינה מוקפת קוראים בי"ד, ואם בן כרך נמצא בעיר או להיפך, הדבר תלוי במקום הימצאו בעלות השחר של יום החיוב: בן עיר שעתיד לחזור לעירו לפני עלות השחר של י"ד, קורא אף בליל י"ד, הגם שהוא נמצא בכרך. ובן כרך הנמצא בעיר, ועתיד לחזור לעירו לפני עלות השחר של ט"ו, אינו קורא בי"ד אלא בט"ו. ואם אינו עתיד לחזור עד עלות השחר, קורא כמקום הימצאו. לרבי מאיר יש לקרוא את המגילה כולה, לרבי יהודה מ'איש יהודי היה' עד סופה, ולרבי יוסי מ'אחר הדברים האלה גידל המלך אחשורוש את המן'. משנה ד: הכל כשרים לקריאת המגילה, אף נשים, חוץ מחרש שוטה וקטן. רבי יהודה מכשיר בקטן שהגיע לחינוך. קריאת המגילה, ברית מילה, טבילה והזאה, אינם נעשים אלא ביום, לכתחילה יש לעשותם מהנץ החמה, ובדיעבד אף אם עשאום מעלות השחר, יצאו ידי חובה. משנה ה: המצוות הבאות צריכות להיעשות ביום, וכל היום כשר לעשייתן: קריאת המגילה, קריאת ההלל, תקיעת שופר, נטילת לולב, תפילת מוסף, קרבן מוסף, וידוי על פרי חטאת של כהן גדול או ציבור שחטאו, וידוי שלאחר ביעור מעשר שני, וידוי ביום הכפורים, סמיכה על הקרבן, שחיטתו, הנפת חזה קרבן השלמים והנפת מנחה, הגשת המנחה למזבח, נטילת קומצה, הקטרת הקומץ, מליקת העופות לקרבן, קבלת דם הבהמה, הזייתו על המזבח, השקיית סוטה, עריפת עגלה, הבאת שתי צפורים של מצורע. משנה ו: קצירת העומר, והקטרת חלבי ואברי תמיד של בין הערביים, הן מצוות הנעשות בלילה, וכל הלילה כשר לכך המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה 300px|thumb|ימין| פירוש הרב עדיין שטיינזלץ לפי מהדורת התלמוד בהוצאת קןרן - לפי רשותם האדיבה (בעקבות הדף היומי - מסכת שבט קל"ט) התלמוד מתבסס על ילקוט שמעוני: שמעו נא זאת ראשי בית יעקב וקציני בית ישראל -תניא ר' יוסי בן אליקים אומר: אם ראית דור שצרות רבות באות עליו, צא ובדוק בדייני ישראל, שאין פורענות באה לעולם אלא בשביל דייני ישראל, שנאמר: שמעו נא זאת ראשי בית יעקב וקציני בית ישראל המתעבים משפט ואת כל הישרה יעקשו. וכתיב: בונה ציון בדמים. וכתיב: ראשיה בשחד ישפוטו וגו', ועל ה' ישענו. רשעים הם אלא שתלו בטחונם במי שאמר והיה העולם, לפיכך הקב"ה מביא עליהם שלש פורענויות, כנגד שלש עבירות שבידם, שנאמר: לכן בגללכם ציון שדה תחרש וגו', ואין הקב"ה משרה שכינתו על ישראל, עד שיכלו שופטים מישראל, שנאמר: ואשיבה ידי עליך ואצרוף כבור סגיך וגו' ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה ויועציך כבתחלה אחרי כן יקרא לך עיר הצדק וגו'. והרב שלמה משה עמאר כתב:"ולא בכדי אמר הנביא ישעיהו ע"ה בנבואתו (ישעיהו א, כו), ואשיבה שופטיך כבראשונה, ויועציך כבתחלה, אחרי כן יקרא לך עיר הצדק קריה נאמנה. אבל עד אז, דהיינו כל זמן שמשפט אחר שולט ומכריע הדינים, עדיין לא יקרא לך "עיר הצדק", ולא ראויה לתואר "קריה נאמנה". וכל כך חשוב הדבר, עד שחז"ל קבעוהו כאחת הברכות בתפלת שמנה עשרה שמתפללים ג"פ ביום, השיבה שופטינו כבראשונה, ויועצינו כבתחלה, ויש לשים לב למה שהוסיפו כאן אנשי כנסת הגדולה עוד ענין והוא, והסר ממנו "יגון ואנחה", ואמרו המקובלים שיגון, הוא המלאך הממונה על הרע והסטרא אחרא הנקרא ס"מ-א"ל. ואנחה, היא הנוקבא של הסטרא אחרא, (וכתוב בזהר חדש, והובא בדברי אור החיים הקדוש פרשת ויחי, בפסוק אסרי לגפן עירה, ולשרקה בני אתונו, שהנקבה של הסט"א קשה וחזקה הרבה יותר מהזכר של הסט"א, ע"ש בדבריו הנפלאים ותרוה נחת). ואין זה פירוש בעלמא אלא שקבוע הוא עפ"י רבינו האר"י ז"ל, לכוין בזה כשאומרים "והסר ממנו יגון ואנחה". וצריכים להבין הקשר של ענינים אלו עם השבת המשפט על מכונו כבתחלה. והנראה בזה בעה"ו, שכיון שענין הגאולה הוא קודם כל כילוי הטומאה והרע מן העולם, "והרשעה כולה בעשן תכלה". ואחרי זה מתגלה כבוד ה' בכל אורו והדרו, ואור חדש על ציון יאיר, אור הבהיר שיאיר בבא משיח לישראל, אחר כלות הרשעה כענן, ונסו צלליה, תפול ולא תוסיף קום, ובודאי שיש דברים חשובים יותר בענין זה, וכמו שבמצות, מצות ת"ת נחוצה וחשובה לקרב הגאולה יותר מכולם, כן בסילוק הרע יש רע שהוא מעכב יותר רח"ל. ומסדר ברכה זו אנו למדים, שהענין הזה תלוי במשפט השולט בעם ישראל, וכל זמן שאוחזים במשפט הגויים והאלילים, ודוחים משפט תוה"ק, עדיין לא הסירו ידם מהסטרא אחרא, ולא ראויים לתואר "קריה נאמנה", ולא לתואר "עיר הצדק". וידוע דלא יסורו הס"מ ופלונית הרשעה, עד שיתגלה קץ משיחיה, ואז יבולע המות לנצח, שהוא היצר הרע הוא השטן הוא מלאך המות, שהוא הוא הס"מ הנז' ונוקביה, ורק ביום ההוא יתקע בשופר גדול, אז יבולע המות לנצח, ונשגב ה' לבדו ביום ההוא, והרשעה כולה כעשן תכלה, כי תעביר ממשלת זדון מן הארץ. והנה המתבונן בברכה זו בעיניו יראה שחכמינו ע"ה, תלו הסרת יגון ואנחה, הן הם הסטרא אחרא וחילותיה מקרבינו, בהשיבה שופטינו כבראשונה וכו', ועל ידי זה, והסר ממנו יגון ואנחה. * על האיסור לדון לפי חוקות הגויים מִלְחָמָה לַה' בַּעֲמָלֵק מִדֹּר דֹּר הרב שמואל אליהו,רבה של צפת, כתב בעלון לשבת שך "מעייני הישועה" תשע"ג מחייה מקודשת - הקדיש שאנו אומרים לפחות עשר פעמים ביום עוסק ביחס שלנו לאלוקים. האם מדובר במשהו קטן, או במשהו אמיתי וגדול שממלא את כל חיינו? בכל פעם שאנחנו אומרים קדיש, אנחנו עוסקים בגדולה ובקדושה של שם ה'. ומתי יִתְגַּדַּל וְיִתְקַדַּשׁ שמו של הקב"ה בעולם? כשהעולם שהוא ברא יתנהל כרצונו – כִּרְעוּתֵיהּ, וְיַמְלִיךְ מַלְכוּתֵיהּ – ימליך את מלכותו; וְיַצְמַח פֻּרְקָנֵיהּ – יצמיח את ישועתו; וִיקָרֵב מְשִׁיחֵהּ – ויקרב את ביאת המשיח שלו. כל הדברים הללו קשורים למחיית עמלק, שמתנגד בדיוק לדברים הללו, התנגדות שבאה דרך ההתנגדות לעם ישראל. שהרי כל הדברים שקשורים לגדלות ה' קשורים לעם ישראל – גם המשיח, גם הגאולה וגם המלכות. "בְּחַיֵּיכוֹן וּבְיוֹמֵיכוֹן וּבְחַיֵּי דְכֹל בֵּית יִשְֹרָאֵל בַּעֲגָלָא וּבִזְמַן קָרִיב". קידוש ה' עכשיו- בטור (או"ח נו) כתוב כי המילים שפותחות את הקדיש קשורות לניצחון ישראל במלחמתו עם האומות בהנהגת גוג מלך מגוג. "וְהִתְגַּדִּלְתִּי וְהִתְקַדִּשְׁתִּי וְנוֹדַעְתִּי לְעֵינֵי גּוֹיִם רַבִּים וְיָדְעוּ כִּי אֲנִי ה'". הניצחון עליהם מביא קידוש ה', כי הוא מראה שהקב"ה מקיים את הברית ואת החסד ואת השבועה שנשבע לאבותינו. הרב אליהו זצוק"ל היה אומר כי מלחמת גוג ומגוג היא כבר מאחורינו. לפיכך אנו יודעים שקידוש ה' שמדובר עליו קרה וקורה ויקרה, והוא קשור למלחמת עמלק. כפי שאמר הרמב"ן על גלות אדום ועל הקשר שלהם לעמלק, שהגלות שהיינו בה קשורה לאדום ולעמלק, וממנה אנחנו נושעים כעת. "כי המלחמה מן המשפחה הזאת היא הראשונה והאחרונה לישראל, כי עמלק מזרע עשו וממנו באה אלינו המלחמה בראשית הגוים, ומזרעו של עשו היה לנו הגלות והחורבן האחרון, כאשר יאמרו רבותינו (ע"ז ב ע"ב) שאנחנו היום בגלות אדום, וכאשר ינוצח הוא, ויחלש הוא ועמים רבים אשר אתו, ממנה נושע לעולם, כאשר אמר (עובדיה א כא) 'ועלו מושיעים בהר ציון לשפוט את הר עשו והיתה לה' המלוכה'." עמלק קטן, ה' גדול-המשמעות היא שעמלק רוצה אלוקים קטן ולא קדוש – ממש כמו שהוא בנצרות. אנחנו רוצים אותו באמת כפי שהוא – גדול וקדוש. כתב גאון עוזנו ותפארתנו בעל הבן איש חי, כי כשאומרים בתפילה "וקרבתנו מלכנו לשמך הגדול" אנו מכוונים לעניין הזה של מחיית שם עמלק וקידוש שם ה' בעולם. עוד כתב בעל הבן איש חי בספרו "עוד יוסף חי" כי בקדיש רמוזה המלחמה הזאת בעמלק, ולכן חשובה הכוונה בו. שהרי הפסוק אומר "וַיֹּאמֶר כִּי יָד עַל כֵּס יָהּ מִלְחָמָה לה' בַּעֲמָלֵק מִדֹּר דֹּר". ופירש רש"י בשם מדרש תהילים (ט) "ידו של הקב"ה הורמה לישבע בכסאו להיות לו מלחמה ואיבה בעמלק עולמית. ומהו כס ולא נאמר כסא, ואף השם נחלק לחציו (רק יה ולא שם מלא)? נשבע הקב"ה שאין שמו שלם ואין כסאו שלם עד שימחה שמו של עמלק כולו. וכשימחה שמו יהי' השם שלם והכסא שלם וכו'". והרמז הוא שלוש פעמים. א] שתי המילים הראשונות הן היחידות בעברית בקדיש. יש בהן 11 אותיות כנגד שתי אותיות ו"ה שחסרות מהן ה' כשעמלק נוכח בעולם (שער הכוונות להאר"י ז"ל). ב] "יהא שמיה רבא מברך" פירושו שאנו מתפללין על שם "יה" שיחזור להיות רבא = שלם (שער הכוונות להאר"י ז"ל). ג] ב"יהא שלמא רבא" יש 11 בקשות: חיים ושבע וישועה ונחמה ושיזבא ורפואה וגאולה וסליחה וכפרה ורווח והצלה. כנגד שם ו"ה שהיה חסר ואחרי הקדיש הוא משתלם בחלקו. אַשְׁרֵי הַמֶּלֶךְ שֶׁמְּקַלְּסִין אוֹתוֹ בְּבֵיתוֹ-הגמרא במסכת שבת (קיט ע"ב) אומרת שכוונה בקדיש מבטלת גזר-דין של שבעים שנה. הגמרא במסכת ברכות (ג ע"א) מלמדת שבכל פעם שאנו אומרים קדיש בכוונה אנו מעוררים אצל הקב"ה את הרצון לגאולה. כך מובא בגמרא: "תַּנְיָא, אָמַר רַבִּי יוֹסֵי, פַּעַם אַחַת הָיִיתִי מְהַלֵּךְ בַּדֶּרֶךְ וְנִכְנַסְתִּי לְחֻרְבָּה אַחַת מֵחָרְבוֹת יְרוּשָׁלַיִם לְהִתְפַּלֵּל, וּבָא אֵלִיָּהוּ זָכוּר לַטּוֹב, וְשָׁמַר לִי עַל הַפֶּתַח וְהִמְתִּין לִי עַד שֶׁסִּיַּמְתִּי תְּפִלָּתִי" אחר כך פנה אליהו הנביא לרבי יוסי "וְאָמַר לִי, בְּנִי, מַה קּוֹל שָׁמַעְתָּ בְּחֻרְבָּה זוֹ? וְאָמַרְתִּי לוֹ, שָׁמַעְתִּי בַּת-קוֹל שֶׁמְּנַהֶמֶת כְּיוֹנָה וְאוֹמֶרֶת, אוֹי לַבָּנִים שֶׁבַּעֲוֹנוֹתֵיהֶם הֶחֱרַבְתִּי אֶת בֵּיתִי וְשָׂרַפְתִּי אֶת הֵיכָלִי וְהֶגְלֵיתִי אֶת בָּנַי לְבֵין הָעוֹבְדֵי כּוֹכָבִים. אָמַר לִי, בְּנִי, חַיֶּיךָ, וְחַיֵּי רֹאשְׁךָ, לֹא שָׁעָה זוֹ בִּלְבַד אוֹמֶרֶת כָּךְ, אֶלָּא בְּכָל יוֹם וָיוֹם שָׁלֹשׁ פְּעָמִים אוֹמֶרֶת כָּךְ. וְלֹא זוֹ בִּלְבַד, אֶלָּא בְּשָׁעָה שֶׁיִּשְׂרָאֵל נִכְנָסִין לְבָתֵּי כְּנֵסִיּוֹת וּלְבָתֵּי מִדְרָשׁוֹת וְעוֹנִין, 'יְהֵא שְׁמֵיהּ הַגָּדוֹל מְבֹרָךְ' הַקָּדוֹשׁ בָּרוּךְ הוּא מְנַעְנֵעַ רֹאשׁוֹ וְאוֹמֵר, אַשְׁרֵי הַמֶּלֶךְ שֶׁמְּקַלְּסִין אוֹתוֹ בְּבֵיתוֹ כָּךְ. וּמַה לּוֹ לָאָב שֶׁהֶגְלָה אֶת בָּנָיו לְבֵין הָעוֹבְדֵי כּוֹכָבִים. וְאוֹי לָהֶם לַבָּנִים שֶׁגָּלוּ מֵעַל שֻׁלְחַן אֲבִיהֶם". * הקש לפרטים כיצד אפשר לקרוא את השיעור במלואו פולמוסים פרשניים בפרשת השבוע - הצעת לימוד thumb|right|335 px| הרב יובל שרלו דן בפרשת המרגלים וכן הוא מעלה הצעה כי בתפוצות יעסקו יותר בלימוד ההפטרות דברי פתיחה נאמרו מפי ד"ר שמעון אוחיון, במסגרת ערב עיון בנושא: "פרשת השבוע במרחב החינוכי והציבורי", של בית הספר לחינוך, שנערך באוניברסיטת בר-אילן ב-10 ביוני 2012. המרצה ציין את ההתעיינות הרבה בנושא "פרשת השבוע". ה"פרשה" זוכה לכיסוי באמצעי התקשורת וכמובן בעלוני השבת. יחד עם זאת, ד"ר שמעון אוחיון הוסיף כי במוסדות הלימוד הנושא אינו זוכה די לתשומת לב. הוא הזכיר את פעילותה של גב' נחמה ליבוביץ בפירסום דפים שבועיים לפרשת השבוע ובבדיקת התשובות שנשלחו אליה. ערב העיון הוקדש לדמותו ןפעולתו של פרופ' יוסף גולדשמידט. נקווה שנוכל להביא בהמשך הרצאות שניתנו במסגרת יום העיון. בקישור לעיל ההרצאה של הרב יובל שרלו. * הרצאות נוספות בנושא: פרשת השבוע במרחב החינוכי והציבורי =עוד על פורים= מאיפה ידע אליהו הנביא ? יש מדרש מפורסם, שכאשר נגזרה הגזירה על דורו של מרדכי... באותה שעה רץ אליהו זכור לטוב בבהלה אצל אבות העולם ואצל משה בן עמרם, ואמר להם: "עד מתי אבות העולם רדומים בשינה ואי אתם משגיחים על הצרה שבניכם שרויין בה? כי מלאכי השרת וחמה ולבנה וכוכבים ומזלות ושמים וארץ וכל צבא המרום, בוכים במרר , ואתם עומדים מנגד ואינכם משגיחים ?" אמרו לו: "מפני מה ?" (נגזרה הגזירה). אמר להם: "מפני שנהנו ישראל מסעודתו של אחשורוש, ובעבור זאת נגזרה עליהם גזירה לכלותם מן העולם ולאבד את זכרם." אמרו לו אברהם יצחק ויעקב: "אם הם עברו על דת הקב"ה ונחתמה גזירתם, מה אנו יכולים לעשות?" חזר אליהו ואמר לו למשה: "אי, רועה נאמן כמה פעמים עמדת על הפרץ לישראל ובטלת גזירתם לבלתי השחית, שנאמר (תהלים ק"ו) 'לולי משה בחירו עמד בפרץ לפניו להשיב חמתו מהשחית' מה תענה על הצרה הזאת ?" אמר לו משה: "כלום יש אדם כשר באותו הדור ?" אמר לו: "יש, ושמו מרדכי." אמר לו: "לך והודיעו כדי שיעמוד הוא משם בתפלה ואני מכאן, ונבקש רחמים עליהם לפני הקב"ה." אמר לו: "רועה נאמן, כבר נכתבה אגרת כלייה על ישראל." אמר לו משה: "אם בטיט היא חתומה - תפלתנו נשמעת, ואם בדם נחתמה - מה שהיה הוא." (כלומר , אין מה לעשות). אמר לו: "בטיט היא חתומה." אמר לו משה רבינו: "לך והודיע למרדכי." מיד הלך והודיע למרדכי. הה"ד "ומרדכי ידע את כל אשר נעשה ויקרע מרדכי את בגדיו" השאלה מאיפה ידע אליהו שהגזירה חתומה בטיט. יש לזה רמז במגילה. התשובה : כתוב במגילה : "אם על המלך טוב יכתב לאבדם (לא -בדם) ." המלך - ללא צרוף אחשורוש - זה הקב"ה. אם על הקב"ה טוב, יכתב 'לא בדם' , מכאן המסקנה שנכתבה בטיט. הכוונה שהגזירה בשמיים לא נחתמה במשהו שלא נמחק, בדם, אלא נגזרה הגזירה ונחתמה בטיט הנמחק, ולכן אפשר לבטלה ע"י חזרה בתשובה ותפילה. ' והנה ספור על הגר"א ותלמידו רבי חיים מוולוז'ין: שנה אחת בסעודת פורים היה ר' חיים מוולוזין עצוב. הדרכים משולגות ושום אורח עני לא התגלגל לביתו לסעודת פורים. לפתע , באמצע הסעודה, דפק הילך עני על דלתו. שמחת ר' חיים לא ידעה גבול. במהלך הסעודה שאל ההילך את השאילה ששאלנו, וכשר' חיים ואף אחד מבני ביתו לא ידעו את התשובה, ענה להם ההילך, את התשובה כמופיע לעיל. אחרי הסעודה נעלם ההילך. למחרת ספר ר' חיים את הספור לרבו הגר"א. שאל אותו הגאון אם הוא יודע מי היה ההילך הזה. משענה ר' חיים בשלילה, אמר לו הגאון, שאת השאלה והתשובה אמר לו אותו אחד שאמר למשה רבינו, שהגזירה חתומה בטיט ולא בדם. (דהיינו אליהו הנביא בעצמו). לשירותכם - תמיד, בברכה וכל טוב יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם נס פורים לפני 60 שנה פרופ' הלל ויס כתב:סטאלין מת ב"פורים" ולא הספיק לפגוע ביהודים לפי עדויות רבות הכין הרודן הרוסי - סטאלין - שמש העמים... - גירוש כל היהודים בברית המועצות למחוזות נידחים בקרבת האוקינוס הארקטי במגמה לאייש בהם מחנות עבודה בכפיה בתנאים קשים בהם יכלו היהודים עקב תנאי המקום. מר יוסף מנדלביץ', אסיר ציון בברית המועצות לשעבר, הופיע בפני ביה"ד אליו זומן בעקבות ידיעות שונות שהגיעו לביה"ד על תכנון לכלות את יהודי ברית המועצות. יצוין שבברית המועצות לא חס המשטר גם על בני העם הרוסי באשר במסגרת שנות השלטון הסובייטי מתו כ25 מיליון בני אדם, בהם יהודים רבים מאוד, כאשר גם סיבות זניחות היוו עילה להוצאה להורג בגלוי ובסתר. האיש דיווח על הידוע לו בענין נס פורים ברוסיה. לפי עדויות רבות הכין הרודן הרוסי - סטאלין - שמש העמים... - גירוש כל היהודים בברית המועצות למחוזות נידחים בקרבת האוקינוס הארקטי במגמה לאייש בהם מחנות עבודה בכפיה בתנאים קשים בהם יכלו היהודים עקב תנאי המקום. לקראת הגירוש התגברה מאוד התעמולה נגד יהודים. בפורים (1953), בחסדי ד', מת סטאלין והתכנית בוטלה. * המקור: אתר "ישראלי פטריוטי" בעקבות אסתר המלכה. thumb|300px|ימין|ציון לזכרם של מרדכי ואסתר בנחל צבעון ליד ברעם צילם:~ori הויקיפדיה העברית מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" היכן קבורה אסתר המלכה? ההגיון הפשוט מניח שנקברה יחד עם מרדכי היהודי בשושן הבירה ואכן בעיר המדאן שבאיראן יש ציון קבר המיוחס לאסתר ומרדכי שם נהגו יהודי פרס היא אירן לעלות לרגל לקראת חג הפורים במשך מאות בשנים. אתר זה אף הוכרז על ידי האיראנים לפני כחמש שנים כאתר מורשת איראני לאומי למורת רוחם של קנאים איראנים המאשימים את מרדכי ואסתר בלא פחות ולא יותר מאשר "רצח אלפי איראנים תמימים". אלא שמסיבות שהזמן גרמן לא נרחיק נדוד עד לאיראן ונסתפק בארצנו הקטנה והקדושה. ואכן כבר הנוסע ר' מנחם החברוני שעלה מצרפת לחברון "העלה" את עצמות אסתר המלכה (ללא מרדכי היהודי) לארץ וכך הוא כותב בשנת 1215 " הלכתי אצל ארץ הערב , וראיתי סלע אחד, ובתוך הסלע קבר אסתר המלכה, אשר ציותה בחייה לכורש בנה להעלותה שמה. וקרוב משם בעוד כברת ארץ, קבר ר′ פנחס בן יאיר ועובדיה הנביא, אצל מדרשו שעדיין קיים ונאה מאד"., אחריו באים עולי רגל רבים וכולם מזהים את קבר אסתר המלכה, ללא מרדכי היהודי, בכניסה לכפר ברעם, בסמוך לקבר ר' פנחס בן יאיר. ב"אגרת יחוס אבות" מ 1537 מוזכר מנהגם של בני צפת לעלות בשושן פורים לקבר ולקבוע סעודה לזכרה. אגודת אהלי חסידים העוסקת בתקופה זו בשחזור קברי צדיקים ומעסיקה לצורך זה את הארכיאולוג ד"ר יוסף סטיפנסקי הלכה בעקבות אגרות עולי הרגל ואיתרה את קבר אסתר המלכה בכניסה לברעם. אלא שממש בתקופתנו, במאה העשרים המשיכה אסתר המלכה לנדוד, אולי בגלל שיבושי הדרכים באזור במאורעות תרצ"ו ומלחמת השחרור ואולי בגלל אוירת ההתבסמות בפורים שאינה מבחינה בקטנות, אם כך ואם כך הועתק ציון קברה של אסתר המלכה מברעם לנחל צבעון ולא רק זאת אלא שגאלו את אסתר מבדידותה ו"העלו" את מרדכי היהודי, דוד אסתר, מגלותו באיראן למען ינוח בשלום ליד אחיניתו. אנחנו לא ניתן להיסטוריה לבלבל אותנו ונצא לטיול בעקבות הזיהוי המקובל היום. מה עוד שמדובר בדרך יפה ובטיול מרהיב בעונה זו של פריחות. השביל מתחיל בכביש 899, בין צומת חירם לברעם, ונזהה אותו בשלט חום המוליך לקברם של אסתר ומרדכי. תחילת הדרך מתאימה גם לרכב פרטי, אך בהמשך כדאי לנסוע ברכב שטח או להעדיף אופציות של הליכה או של אופניים. לכן עדיף להשאיר את הרכב הפרטי ברחבת חניה קטנה, שממנה נמתח שביל מסומן בשחור צפונה. השביל נכנס ליער ברעם ולאחר כ-20 דקות של הליכה לצד חורש אלונים, שלט מתכת צנוע מסמן לחצות גדר ומפנה אל קברם של מרדכי ואסתר בעומק החורש. שביל קסום חודר לעומק יער האלונים, ומתפתל בין העצים הצפופים. בצידיו שרועים סלעים, שיד אלמונית סימנה עליהם בנקודות כחולות את הדרך המובילה לחלקת הקבר. ההליכה ביער מתנהלת באפלוליות נעימה, בעונה זו פריחות של רקפות בחורש, המסלול מוצל ואפילו חשוך מכיוון שהעצים הסבוכים מצילים מפני האור. לאחר כ15 דקות של הליכה בחורש, מגיעים אל ערימה של אבני בזלת מסותתים, שרידי בנין שקרס, עליהם טבוע בבטון שלט צנוע: "קברם של מרדכי ואסתר". יש לשים לב כי השלט קטן ונקל להחמיץ אותו. ואם כבר הגענו לאזור יפיפה זה כדאי להמשיך לבית הכנסת העתיק בברעם, מן השרידים המרשימים ביותר שנותרו לנו מן התקופה האמוראית. 'סברה אחרת - על פי עדות עולי הרגל, עצמותיה של אסתר המלכה הובאו לקבורה בארץ, בכפר ברעם, בכניסה לכפר מצד דרום, בתוך סלע – מערה שפיה למעלה, בתוך כרם, ליד ובסמוך לציונם של נחמן קטופא ואביו הקבורים בשני כוכין. כנראה שבעבר היה גל אבנים עם עץ אלון לצד הציון מאחר ולא היתה גישה לציון עצמו מחמת עומקו, ולכך כינוהו ′מערה סגורה′. הקבר המצויין כיום בחורשה שבואדי במרחק רב מהכפר בטעות יסודו, והמקום שם הוא בית ישן שקרס ונעשה גל ענק. אסתר נקברה ממש בכניסה ליישוב בתוך מערה כנ"ל, ואף בעדותו של ד"ר שז"ך בשם הרב דב זילברמן במקום זה שאנו מציינים היו שרים וקורין במגילה כשרה ביום הפורים. המקור ועוד פרטים באתר צדיקים מגילת אסתר על דרך הרמז הרב שמואל אליהו, רבה של העיר צפת כתב בעלון השבוע מעייני הישועה לפורים תש"ע על מגילת אסתר על דרך הרמז. במגילה יש 12110 אותיות. עמלק מופיע בתורה לפני שנולד. "ויכו את כל שדה העמלקי". מה"ע" של "העמלקי" מונים 12110 אותיות ומגיעים לאות "מ". עוד 12110 אותיות ומגיעים לאות "ל". עוד 12110 אותיות ומגיעים ל"ק" של "ותלד לאליפז את עמלק". ללמדך על השורש הרוחני של המן. מן המפורסמות ש"ארור המן" הוא הגימטריה של "ברוך מרדכי". ) 502 ( כוחם שווה. או שמרדכי על הסוס או שהמן - תלוי במעשים. או מרדכי תלוי על עץ חמישים אמה או המן. ישראל ועמלק כשזה קם זה נופל. ונופל הכי נמוך. "ויַּאֹמְרוּ לוֹ חֲכָמָיו וזְֶרֶשׁ אִשְׁתּוֹ אִם מִזּרֶַע הַיּהְוּדִים מָרְדּכֳַי אֲשֶׁר הַחִלּוֹתָ לִנְפּלֹ לְפָנָיו לֹא תוּכַל לוֹ כּיִ נָפוֹל תִּפּוֹל לְפָנָיו". 54 פעמים מוזכרת אסתר במגילה. כנגד זה מוזכר המן במגילה בדיוק אותו מספר 54 פעמים "רְאֵה גּםַ אֶת זֶה לְעֻמַּת זֶה עָשָׂה הָאֱלֹהִים". 54 פעמים שמוזכר המן ועוד 4 פעמים שמוזכרת זרש הם - 58 . בדיוק מספר הפעמים שמוזכר מרדכי במגילה. מחית עמלק היא גם מצווה שלנו - "תמחה את זכר עמלק" וגם של ה' "מחה אמחה את זכר עמלק". רמז לדבר שס"ה מצוות לא תעשה ) 365 ( ביחד עם שם ה' ) 26 (= 391 הגימטריה של "יהושע" שנלחם בעמלק וניצח. גם מרדכי לחם בהמן מזרע עמלק. גימטרה של מרדכי = 274 היא שילוב של מצוות עשה. רמ"ח ) 248 ( עם שם הויה ) 26 .( המקור הרב שמואל יניב}. מסקנה:לכוחם של מרדכי והמן שווה. או שמרדכי על הסוס או שהמן - תלוי במעשים על מנהגי פורים רבי מרדכי אליהו מביא במאמרו באתר ישיבה את המעשה שרבא ורבי זירא ממסכת מגילה על תוצאת השכרות:"יש אומרים שמצוה לשתות יין מהבוקר עד הערב, ויש אומרים שישתה עד שיסתחרר מעט רק פעם אחת בלבד ודיו. אני עצמי שותה בבוקר מעט יין ביום פורים (על קיבה ריקה, ובמקום נס קפה וכדומה) ואוכל בורקס, עד שראשי מסתחרר עליי ואני הולך לישון כמחצית השעה, ובאותו הזמן אינני מסוגל לדבר עם איש, ואחרי כן כל היום אני צלול, ובכך יצאתי ידי חובתי. בגמרא כתוב מעשה שרבא ורבי זירא השתכרו ושחט רבא את רבי זירא מתוך שמחה ושכרות, וכשנתפקח ראה מה שעשה, והתפלל עליו והחיה אותו. לשנה אחרת אמר לו שוב 'בא ונשתה יחד', ואמר לו שהוא חושש שמא שוב ישחט אותו, ולא סומכים בכל שנה על הנס. והוסיף את הקושיה של החיד"א: שואל הרב חיד"א (ברכי יוסף אבן העזר סימן טו"ב אות א' ד"ה "ויש להסתפק"), אחרי ששחט אותו רבא, האם יכולה אשתו של רבי זירא שוב להתחתן, שהרי פקעו הקידושין במיתת בעלה, ונשאר בספק. יש בגמרא כתוב שהקב"ה נתן את התורה לעם ישראל, וכל מילה ומילה שאמר פרחה נשמתם ומתו, עד שירד עליהם טל חיים והחיה אותם, ואמר להם משה רבנו 'שובו לכם לאהליכם'. הנה, אמרו האחד לשני בא ונשא נשים אחרות שכן פקעו נישואינו, אמר להם "שובו לכם לאהליכם" וכל אחד יקח את אשתו דוקא. היה מספר אחד, שהיתה לו אשה שעושה לו הרבה צרות. יום אחד חלתה, ואמרו הרופאים שעומדת למות. והתחיל לחשוב איזה אשה ישא תחתיה. ופתאום קמה והבריאה. אמר "רבות מחשבות בלב איש, ועצת ה' "היא" תקום", ולא עלתה לו מחשבתו. והמסקנה: רב אחד, בא אצלו אדם וקבל שאשתו עשתה לו צרות. אמר לו שהוא שקרן. אמר לו אדוני הרב, אני הסובל, תן לי סגולה. יצא החוצה, ואמר לחסידים של אותו רב שלא הבין. נכנסו אצלו, ואמר להם שהאשה בבואה של הבעל, אם הבעל צדיק היא צדקת, ואם הוא רשע היא מרושעת, ולכן הוא שקרן, כי הוא עושה לה צרות. כך האדם יכול לשנות את הטבע של שאר הדברים. הטרגדיה:אסתר המלכה thumb|ימין|250px|שער החיבור אסתר היא טרגדיה שחוברה על-ידי רבי יהודה אריה מודינה בראשית המאה ה-17, בעקבות מחזה בעל שם דומה "La reina Esther" שחובר על-ידי אנסלדו צ'בה, משורר קתולי מגנואה. המקור: The Queen Esther Triangle: Leon Modena, Ansaldo Ceba and Sara Copio Sullam מתוך: דוד מלכיאל (עורך), אריה ישאג, ר’ יהודה אריה מודינה ועולמו, ירושלים: הוצאת ספרים ע"ש י"ל מאגנס ומכון בן צבי, תשס"ג-2003. עמ' 103-135 הרקע - משורר איטלקי חיבר מחזה בשם "המלכה אסתר" (La reina Esther). נודע על כך לשרה קופיו סולם, משוררת יהודייה צעירה מוונציה. והוא שלח לה אגרות אשר עודדו אותה להתנצר. רבי אריה די מודינה, שהיה רב בונציה הגיב על כך בדרך מקורית. גם הוא כתב מחזה ושמו :"אסתר". לכתיבת המחזה היו מטרות אחדות: * לשלול את הנצרות * לשרת את מצבה של יהדות ונציה שהיית אז כבר בגאטו ונציה למעלה ממאה שנה ונחשפה לשרירות הלב של שליטי העיר. ההצגה - ראתה אור לראשונה בפורים 1619 - מועד מתאים להופעה במסכות (ראו משמאל) . המחזה זכה להצלחה בקרב יהודים ולא יהודים. המחזה המחיש כי מצבם הנחות של היהודים אינו בשל עדיפות הדת הנוצרית אלא בגלל השליטים שלא ראו את נוכחתם בעין יפה. באותם הימים רווחה הדעה כי היהודים הם אלה אשר גרמו לשחיתות במערכת המשפטית של העיר. במחזה מופיע "רוחו של עמלק" הזועק על אבדן "הבן האהוב" המן ועשרת בניו. מודגש כי המן הוצא להורג ביום בו הוא התכוון להרוג את כל היהודים. במערכה השלישית מציג מודינה גישה חדשה: ושתי גאה בסירובה לציית למלך. הוא משתמש בדברי חז"ל (במסכת מגילה) לפיו ושתי, אשתו של אחשורוש היתה ממשפחת נבוכדנצר מלך בבל . ייחוסה זה אפשר לה להתנהג כלפי בעלה בגישה מתנשאת. בכך הוא מבקר את עריצות השלטון, הבולטת היטב לאורך כל המחזה. ושתי זוכה לאהדת הצופים עד להתאבדותה הטראגית ! אם זה לא עדיין ברור לצופים, היא בוכה על מר גורלה עקב היותה אישה. הרב מודינה נשאר נאמן גם למגילת אסתר. אסתר נוהגת בגישה מעשית בשקט ובתבונה בזכות אמונתה התמימה של אסתר אסתר המלכה ברבונו של עולם. ביחד עם מרדכי היהודי הם מצילים את עמם. * עוד על ההצגה קרא כאן על שושן הבירה בראי הארכיאולוגיה thumb|ימין|335 px|שושן הבירה הממלכה הקדומה(צילומים מהמיקום-לקחתי מהרשת) ימין|thumb|300px|House at Susa, level XIV, Potts, Archaeology of Elam, p. 172, fig. 6.2 Author Udimu הרב מנשה בן פורת / הידברות סופשבוע - המגזין האלקטרוני כתב באתר הדברות על שושן הבירה בראי הארכיאולוגיה - לאחר שארכיאולוג צרפתי חשף את ארמון מלכי פרס ומדי, ותיעד זאת בספרו, ניתן ללא כל ספק להבחין שהתיאורים במגילת אסתר תואמים להפליא את הממצאים בשטח. ויותר מכך: הגילויים הארכיאולוגיים תורמים להבנת הפסוקים במבוא הוא כתב:ארמונו של המלך אחשוורוש מתואר במגילת אסתר בפרוטרוט. והנה, המשתה המתואר במגילה (א,ה): "עָשָׂה הַמֶּלֶךְ לְכָל הָעָם הַנִּמְצְאִים בְּשׁוּשַׁן הַבִּירָה לְמִגָּדוֹל וְעַד קָטָן מִשְׁתֶּה שִׁבְעַת יָמִים בַּחֲצַר גִּנַּת בִּיתַן הַמֶּלֶךְ", היה נראה בעיני רבים כמוגזם. כיצד הכילה חצר המלוכה אנשים רבים כל כך?! אלא שגם כאן, כמו במקרים רבים אחרים, כשחשפו הארכיאולוגיים וההיסטוריונים פרטים היסטוריים בממלכה הפרסית העתיקה, התגלה שכל הפרטים המתוארים במגילה תואמים בדקדוק רב למציאות בעת ההיא. כולל דמויות ושמות, פרטים מדיניים, מילים בשפה הפרסית העתיקה, סדרי הממשל וההתנהגות החברתית, וכו´. ד"ר ס. ימפל פרסם השוואות רבות בין הגילויים הארכיאולוגים למתואר במגילה. במאמר שלפניכם נתייחס רק לפרטים בודדים המתייחסים לארמונו של אחשוורוש. החפירות הארכיאולוגיות בשושן החלו בשנת 1851/52 למניינם על ידי לופטוס. הארכיאולוג הצרפתי Marcel Dieulafoy חשף את ארמון מלכי פרס ומדי, שעד אז היה מכוסה תחת חורבות העיר שושן במשך כ-2,400 שנה. ובספרו L´Art antique de la Perse הוא מתאר את הארמון, גינת הביתן וחצרותיו. תבנית ארמון המלוכה וכל הנלווה אליו (כפי שניתן לראות בתרשים) מתאימים להפליא לכל הנאמר במגילת אסתר. כמו כן, בוויקיפדיה (ערך אדריכלות אשורית), מציינים שבארמונם של מלכי פרס הקדומים היו חצר פנימית, חצר חיצונית וגינת הביתן. וכי מן החצר הגדולה נפתחו פתחים אל אולם רוחבי. כס המלכות היה ניצב ממול לפתח. אם דלתות כל הפתחים היו פתוחות, יכול היה הניצב בחצר שלפני חדר הכס לראות במרחק מה ממנו, מבעד לכל הפתחים, את המלך יושב על כסאו. וזאת כמתואר בפסוקים רבים במגילה, כגון: "וַתִּלְבַּשׁ אֶסְתֵּר מַלְכוּת, וַתַּעֲמֹד בַּחֲצַר בֵּית הַמֶּלֶךְ הַפְּנִימִית נֹכַח בֵּית הַמֶּלֶךְ, וְהַמֶּלֶךְ יוֹשֵׁב עַל כִּסֵּא מַלְכוּתוֹ בְּבֵית הַמַּלְכוּת נֹכַח פֶּתַח הַבָּיִת" (ה, א-ב). ד"ר יעקב אשכנזי ז"ל (שדה חמד, גיליון מס´ 1, תשנ"ז), מתאר את שנחשף: "הארמון השתרע על פני אלפי דונמים... כדי לאפשר מושג מה על ממדי הארמון הזה יצוין רק שאולם הראיונות של המלך השתרע על שטח של עשרה דונמים! מעבר לשער שהוביל מן הבירה לארמון, ונקרא "שער המלך", מוזכר מספר פעמים "שער המלך", נמצאה שכונה גדולה, שבה גרו המון אנשים מפקידי המלך, ביניהם הרבה בלשנים הם נקראים "סופרי המלך". מספרם היה רב כל כך שאי אפשר היה לתושב השכונה להכיר את כל יושביה... חלקו של הארמון שהיה מוקדש לנש המלך (נקרא במגילה "בית הנשים") היה בגודל של עיר בירה במדינה אחרת". את המאמר במלואו תוכלו לקרוא בקישור לעיל =עם ישראל= פרס ישראל לאליהו הכהן על מפעל חייו – הזמר העברי thumb|300px|ימין|צילם: זאב גלילי - הויקיפדיה העברית זאב גלילי כתב ב"היגיון בשיגיון" על מפעל חייו של אליהו הכהן. להלן המבוא: בימים אלה החליטה ועדת פרס ישראל להעניק לחוקר הזמר העברי, אליהו הכהן, פרס ישראל על מפעל חיים. בהחלטה זו , ניתן ביטוי להוקרת האומה לאיש שבמפעל המונומנטלי שלו חשף את שורשי הזמר העברי , גילה את מקורותיו, ניתח את התפתחותו והצביע על הקשר הבלתי ניתק בין הזמר ומנגינותיו לתחיית עם ישראל בארצו. מובאים כאן דברים שנשא אליהו הכהן ב-2010 בטקס בו קיבל אות הוקרה על מפעל חיים מאורינברסיטת בר אילן. הגיבור הראשי של היום הזה כולו הוא לכל הדעות הזמר העברי ואילו אני, השבוי בקסמו, מקדיש זמני להארת פרשיות מתולדותיו בניסיון לחשוף את הסיפור המופלא והמורכב של היווצרותו. יותר מכל אני רואה בערב הזה מחווה של הכרה בחשיבותה של מורשת הזמר העברי ועל כך אני מוקיר תודה ליוזמיו ולמארגניו. ביאליק – בחור שאיש לא שמע עליו - הערב הזה ארשה לעצמי להיתלות באילן גבוה, חיים נחמן ביאליק, שכתב שנים אחדות לפני שנולדתי על ההנאה שהסב לו עיסוקו בשדה השירה הספרדית: "דומה אני בעיניי כעומד על תלי תלים של אבנים טובות ומרגליות וחותה בהן בשתי ידיים"(חותה בת"ו כמובן). בשנת 1892 התפרסם לראשונה בכתב העת הספרותי "פרדס" בעריכת רבניצקי, שראה אור באודסה, שיר של בחור ישיבה חובש כיפה שחורה בן שמונֶה עשרה, שאיש לא שמע עליו לפני כן. תוך שנים ספורות הכירו מאות אלפי יהודים ברחבי העולם את המשפט המלעילי "שלום רב שובך, צפורה נחמדת", ועד מהרה ידעו לדקלם על-פה את 'אל הציפור' – מי בית אחד, מי שני בתים, ומי את כל ששה עשר הבתים. צעירים וזקנים, סטודנטים ובחורי ישיבות, בני העלייה הראשונה והשנייה , העתיקו אותו בכתב יד מוקפד ומסולסל אל מחברות השירים הפרטיות שלהם, שעליהן שמרו כבבת עין, ושבו וקראו בו שוב ושוב בלילות הדממה הארוכים לאור העששית. והנה, כפי שעולה מן השיר, התעניין ביאליק לדעת אם איכרי הארץ רואים ברכה בעמלם ואם הם מרננים בעת הקציר: "ואחי העובדים, הזורעים בדמעה, הקצרו ברינה העומר?" – שאל. בהשראת השאלה הזאת כתב והלחין כעבור שנים מתתיהו שלם, רועה צאן מרמת יוחנן, את השיר "הזורעים בדמעה" ומחזור שירים לקציר העומר. עותק יחיד של "שירי עם ציון"- אך מי שהקדים והשיב לביאליק היה הבילו"יי מנשה מאירוביץ מראשון לציון עוד בשנת 1895, כשהוציא את הקובץ "שירי עם ציון" בדפוסו של חוקר א"י אברהם משה לונץ. זה היה הכינוס המודפס הראשון של זמרת היישוב, מסמך נדיר ורב ערך לתולדות הזמר העברי, ששרד ממנו עותק אחד בלבד, ולפיכך אני מנופף בו לעברכם בחרדת קודש, ומי יודע, אולי כשיקום בית גנזים לאוצרות הזמר העברי, הוא יזכה למקום כבוד בין מדפיו כעדות מוחשית לצעדיו הראשונים של השיר הארצישראלי. בדברי ההקדמה שלו לקובץ החלוצי, מעורר מאירוביץ את חבריו המתיישבים לשיר את שירת הקציר בקראו: "אחי ואחיותי, בקצרנו את קצירנו ובבצרנו את בצירנו, נשירה נא את שירי ציון אשר לנו, וקל יקל על לב כולנו". מוזיאון יהודי איטליה: אתר חדש thumb|ימין|300 px|שיחזור ארון הקודש משנת 1543 במוזיאון יהודי איטליה * הנה הקישור לאתר החדש - בעברית, אנגלית ואיטלקית מוזיאון יהודי איטליה פירסם דו"ח שנתי המשתרע על פני 112 עמודים !!! על הפעילות שלו בשנת 2012. בין השאר: * פעולות שימור ספרי תורה עתיקים, ארונות קודש, כתובות (ראו למטה דוגמא) ועוד. * קיום תערוכות מיוחדות ** תערוכת הקבע המתחדשת של מוזיאון יהדות איטליה ע"ש א. ש. נכון, "MADE IN ITALY – הרוח שבחומר", חושפת לעיני המבקר עולם ססגוני ובו פריטים מתקופת הבארוק והרוקוקו עשויים מלאכת מחשבת. כמו בתמונה המצורפת, כך גם המבקר, עובר בין חפצי נוי ותשמישי קדושה ממתכת, עץ, טקסטיל וקלף. בתערוכה פריטים ואוצרות אמנות אשר עברו תהליך שחזור ושימור, ומוצגים לראשונה **'מדף לדף - אמנות הספר העברי באיטליה' - מוצג אוסף של כתבי יד וספרים עבריים מאיטליה מיוחדים במינם. בתערוכה מוצג בין היתר תנ"ך מאויר להפליא בידי אמן בן תקופת הרנסאנס האיטלקי. תנ"ך מרהיב זה הינו מאוסף פרטי ומעולם לא הוצג. מסך דיגיטלי ברזולוציה גבוהה יאפשר למבקרים "דפדוף" וירטואלי בין דפי ההגדות היפות המוצגות בתערוכה * התחלת קיטלוג ארכיוו תמונות המצויות בידי המוזיאון - 5,300 במספר. * תערוכות ואירועים לרגל מועדים כמו חנוכה, פורים ועוד. וכמובן, אירוח קבוצות במוזיאון ובבית הכנסת של יהודי איטליה בירושלים. thumb|650px|מרכז|דוגמא לשיחזור כתובה זנוק במכירת בשר בקר כשר בבריטניה בעקבות שערוריית בשר סוסים ימין||thumb|200px|Kosher meat. Photo: Marecheth Ho'eElohuth (תרגום אוטומטי) יש כמה זוכים גדולים בשערוריית בשר הסוסים שזעזעו את בריטניה - הקצבים כשרים. לאחר שהתגלה לאחרונה כי רבות ארוחות מזון קפוא הכילו בשר סוסים במקום את הבשר הטחון שפורסם, צרכנים רבים הפכו לבשר כשר כדי להבטיח שהם מקבלים את מה שהם מזמינים. ג'קי Lipowicz, יו"ר התאחדות סוחרי כשר הבשרים המורשים, אמר ל"ג'ואיש כרוניקל שהשערורייה עלולה להיות "הדבר הטוב ביותר" שיקרה לתעשיית בשר הכשר לשנים. איליין מאן, של לואי מאן וקצבי בן באדג'וור, צפון מערב לונדון, אמר לעיתון כי לא היה "גל" באנשים שקונים בשר כשר. "אנשים תמיד אומרים בשר כשר הוא יקר, אבל עכשיו אתה יודע למה." לדברי "ג'ואיש כרוניקל, התהליך שבו בשר כשר מגיע למדפים, שהחיטה, מבטיחים סטנדרטים גבוהים של איכות. בעלי חיים נבדקו תחילה על ידי וטרינר כדי לוודא שהם בריאים וללא מחלה או מחלה.שומר אז עושה פתק של כל בעל חיים שנשחטו והמספר המדויק מועבר למפעלים לעיבוד או קצבים. כל פיסת הבשר היא חתומה וכל בשר נמצא מאוחר יותר עם חותם שבור הוא נזרק משם. פקחים גם לבדוק את הסכומים המדויקים שנמכרו כדי להבטיח שאין בעלי חיים נוספים, ללא השגחה נכנסו השרשרת. מנצ'סטר בית הדין מנהל רב יהודה ברודי אמר: "רמת הפיקוח שמקיים בכל המפעלים כשרים - או הקמעונאי או אחר - מבטיחה כי כל מרכיב או בשר עומד בדרישות שלנו. בהצהרה שפורסמה להרגיע את הצרכנים, את סמכות ההכשרות אמרה: "כל העיבוד של בשר כשר נעשה, באופן בלעדי וללא יוצא מן הכלל, באמצעות בשר כשר Kedassia ממוצא בריטי, שנמצא תחת פיקוח רבני קבוע מזמן השחיטה". By Zach Pontz, January 19, 2013 There are a few big winners in the horse meat scandal that has shocked the United Kingdom–kosher butchers. After it was recently revealed that many frozen food dinners contained horse meat instead of the ground beef that was advertised, many consumers have turned to kosher meat to insure that they are getting what they order. Jacky Lipowicz, chairman of the Licensed Kosher Meat Traders’ Association, told the Jewish Chronicle that the scandal could be “the best thing” to happen to the kosher meat industry for years. Elaine Mann, of Louis Mann and Son butchers in Edgware, north west London, told the newspaper that there had been a “surge” in people buying kosher beef. “People always say kosher meat is expensive, but now you know why.” According to the Jewish Chronicle, the process by which kosher meat reaches the shelves, shechita, ensures a high standard of quality. Animals are first checked by a vet to ensure they are healthy and free of illness or disease. A shomer then makes a note of every animal slaughtered and the exact number being delivered to processing plants or butchers. Every piece of meat is sealed and any meat found later with a broken seal is thrown away. Inspectors also check the exact amounts sold to ensure no additional, unsupervised animals have entered the chain. Manchester Beth Din administrator Rabbi Yehuda Brodie said: “The level of supervision which exists in all kosher establishments — either retail or otherwise — ensures that any ingredient or meat meets our requirements. In a statement issued to reassure consumers, the kashrut authority said: “All processing of kosher meat is undertaken, exclusively and without exception, using Kedassia kosher meat of UK origin, which is under constant rabbinical supervision from the time of slaughter.” * http://www.algemeiner.com/2013/02/19/kosher-meat-sales-surge-in-uk-in-wake-of-horse-meat-scandal/# מסע לפולין בתכנית להוראת השואה thumb|ימין|335 px|מסע לפולין בתכנית להוראת השואה בחוג להכשרת מורים במסגרת התוכנית, מובאת ההדרכה לתלמידים כפי שהיא ניתנת באתרים נבחרים בפולין: מחנות השמדה, ערי פולין ומקומות קדושים. פורסם ב-18 בפבר 2013 סרט המסע לפולין 2012, התוכנית להוראת השואה, החוג להכשרת מורים, בית הספר לחינוך בהדרכת הרב אברהם קריגר ממכון "שם עולם". בין האתרים: * מחנה הריכוז אושוויץ - בירקנאו * תא הגזים והמשרפות במחנה הריכוז במאידנק * העיר קראקוב * גטו ובית הכנסת בלודז * קבר רבי אלימלך מליז'נסק * בית הכנסת בלנצוט * בתי קברות משוחזרים פילוג בעם ישראל:ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה (בעקבות שיעור בכולל משכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים) thumb|300px|ימין|הפירוש הלא שיגרתי של רבי יצחק אברבנאל - ראו להלן בפרק כ"ב, בא לידי סיכום מימוש התנאים בין משה רבינו לבין השבטים: ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה כפי שהובא בספר במדבר כדלקמן: ומוצג בצורה מגובשת על-ידי חז"ל ב"תנאי בני גד ובני ראובן". והנה הגיע המועד להגשמת ההסכם. עברו 14 שנה מאז הכניסה לארץ ישראל, השבטים עמדו בהבטחה ו" אָז יִקְרָא יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לָראוּבֵנִי וְלַגָּדִי, וְלַחֲצִי, מַטֵּה מְנַשֶּׁה.(א'). אך כאן הופיע עננה. "וַיָּשֻׁבוּ וַיֵּלְכוּ בְּנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה, מֵאֵת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, מִשִּׁלֹה, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ-כְּנָעַן--לָלֶכֶת אֶל-אֶרֶץ הַגִּלְעָד, אֶל-אֶרֶץ אֲחֻזָּתָם אֲשֶׁר נֹאחֲזוּ-בָהּ, עַל-פִּי ה', בְּיַד-מֹשֶׁה. וַיָּבֹאוּ אֶל-גְּלִילוֹת הַיַּרְדֵּן, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ כְּנָעַן; וַיִּבְנוּ בְנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה שָׁם מִזְבֵּחַ, עַל-הַיַּרְדֵּן--מִזְבֵּחַ גָּדוֹל, לְמַרְאֶה" ותגובת בני ישראל :" וַיִּקָּהֲלוּ כָּל-עֲדַת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל, שִׁלֹה, לַעֲלוֹת עֲלֵיהֶם, לַצָּבָא." פנחס הכהן וזקני-ישראל (ללא יהושע בן-נון - כנראה סיים תפקידו) הגיעו להבנה עם השבטים ובכך הסתיימה אי-ההבנה. האמנם השבטים לא חשבו על הפילוג הרלב"ג סבר כי המטרה היא רק להקמת פולחן נפרד:"עוד זכר שבשובם לנחלתם מעבר לירדן בנו אצל הירדן מזבח גדול למראה וחשבו ישראל שעשו זה להקריב עליו ונקהלו שילה לעלות עליהם לצבא והיתה עצתם לשלוח להם תחלה פנחס בן אלעזר הכהן ועשרה נשיאים עמו מתשעת המטות וחצי המטה לדעת מה זה ועל מה זה ולהזהירם ולהוכיחם על זה כי כבר הוזהרו בתורה מעשות במת ציבור זולתי משכן ה' וגם במה ליחיד נאסרה מעת באו אל המנוחה ואל הנחלה והנה היה משכן שילה מנוחה כמו שנתבאר בסוף זבחים ובית עולמים היה נחלה ולפי זה הענין היה מרד בה' כי הכונה בשלא יעבד השם יתברך כי אם במקום אחד הוא להורות על היותו אחד כמו שביארנו בביאורנו לדברי התורה וזה הפך מה שעשו ישראל כשנשקעו בע"ג עד שתמצא שכבר היו להם בתי עבודת אלילים בכל עריהם אמר הנביא מספר גנותן כי מספר עריך היו אלהיך יהודה הנה אמרו ישראל לעלות עליהם לצבא להוכיחם על זה ולבער הרע מקרבם כי זה מדרכי התורה כמו שנתבאר בתורה בעיר הנדחת ולזאת הסבה עלו ישראל לצבא על אחיהם על דבר פילגש בגבעה והסבה בזה שישמעו הנשארים וייראו ולא יוסיפו לעשות הרע הזה כי אולי ילמדו מזה הנשארים ויסתבכו כלם בזה הפועל המגונה הלא תראה כי ירבעם בן נבט התחיל במרד ונמשכו למריו כל מלכי ישראל הבאים אחריו ונשקעו בו גם כן בסוף הענין מלכי יהודה והיה זה סבת גלות ישראל מארצם ואבדן רבים מהם ולזאת הסבה אחשב שאמרו פנחס והנשיאים לבני ראובן ולבני גד ולחצי שבט המנשה המעט לנו את עון פעור אשר לא הטהרנו ממנו עד היום הזה ויהי הנגף וגו': לעומת זאת , יש פרשנים הסבורים (כמו רבי יצחק אברבנאל) כי פנחס הכהן וזקני ישראל לא היו תמימים שכן בתחילה מטרת השבטים הייתה הפילוג ולכן יצאו נגדם למלחמה ומודגש "וְאַתֶּם תָּשֻׁבוּ הַיּוֹם, מֵאַחֲרֵי ה'; וְהָיָה, אַתֶּם תִּמְרְדוּ הַיּוֹם בַּה', וּמָחָר, אֶל-כָּל-עֲדַת יִשְׂרָאֵל יִקְצֹף" ואלי גם גלישה לעבודה זרה: " וּבַה' אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, וְאֹתָנוּ אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, בִּבְנֹתְכֶם לָכֶם מִזְבֵּחַ, מִבַּלְעֲדֵי מִזְבַּח ה' אֱלֹהֵינוּ" (ועוד). הנה פירוש רבי יצחק אברבנאל (חלקי - את כולו ראו בצילום מימין) רק התגובה המהירה והחד-משמעית מנעה זאת. אציין שתי נקודות (על אחריותי - העורך) # לפי המסורת השומרונים, קרה אירוע דומה לאחר מות יהושע בן-נון: חלק משבטי אפרים ומנשה - כנראה קטן - נטש את עם ישראל ובחר לעבוד את האלוקים בהר גריזים.ראו כאן # בימי רחבעם בן שלמה המלך, התרחש אירוע דומה,הרסני לעם ישראל - ההתפלגות לממלכות יהודה וישראל. בזכות פנחס הכהן וזקני ישראל הדבר נמנע כ-500 שנה קודם !!! העמלק thumb|ימין|גורלו של אגג מלך עמלק השבת קראנו את פרשת זכור. בה חוייבנו לזכור את מלחמת עמלק שארעה לאחר יציאת מצרים. עם ישראל הצטווה למחות ולהשמיד את זכר עמלק. בעקבות פרשנותם של חז"ל, שהמן האגגי היה צאצא ישיר של אגג מלך עמלק. * על "מדינת" העם העמלקי ואיך כמעט הוקמה במקום מדינה יהודית ראו כא - הרעיון היה:"שהמקום עשוי להיות בית אידיאלי לעם היהודי הנרדף". עמלק הוא שמו של עם הנזכר כבר בספר בראשית בהקשר למלחמת ארבעת המלכים את החמישה, כאשר שבו מקדש (בדרום הארץ) :"... וַיַּכּוּ, אֶת-כָּל-שְׂדֵה הָעֲמָלֵקִי וְגַם, אֶת-הָאֱמֹרִי, הַיֹּשֵׁב, בְּחַצְצֹן תָּמָר" ( י"ד,ז' ). עם העמלק חי במדבריות בדרום ארץ ישראל ומכאן גם כינוי האזור בתור "שדה העמלקי". העמלק נמנה על צאצאיו של עשו:"וְתִמְנַע הָיְתָה פִילֶגֶשׁ, לֶאֱלִיפַז בֶּן-עֵשָׂו, וַתֵּלֶד לֶאֱלִיפַז, אֶת עֲמָלֵק; אֵלֶּה, בְּנֵי עָדָה אֵשֶׁת עֵשָׂו." ( ל"ו,י"ב) הוא נמנה גם על האלופים:"אַלּוּף עֲמָלֵק". לעתיד לבוא, ישנה מחלוקת האם מותר לגייר אדם מעמלק, במכילתא (סוף פרשת בשלח) מובאת דעתו של רבי אליעזר שאומר, שנשבע המקום בכיסא הכבוד שלו, שאם יבוא עמלקי להתגייר, שלא יקבלו אותו. ואילו הרמב"םכתב בהלכות איסורי ביאה (פרק י"ב הלכה י"ז) שכל הגויים כולם כשיתגיירו ויקבלו עליהם כל המצוות שבתורה הרי הן כישראל לכל דבר... חוץ מארבעה עממים בלבד, והם עמון ומואב ומצרים ואדום" מכאן שגם עמלק יכול להיתגייר. במסכת גיטין (נז, ב), שם מסופר כי מבני בניו של המן הרשע לימדו תורה בבני ברק. ולכאורה משמע שמבני בניו התגיירו ואף נעשו מרביצי תורה. ואומנם יש כאלה המפרשים שגיורם היה שלא כדין אך אחרי שגיירו אותם כבר אין יכולים להוציאם, וכן יש מפרשים שאנס אחד מצאצאי המן בת ישראל ובכך נולד בן שהוא יהודי וגם צאצא של עמלק. עוד על העמלק: http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Amalek =ארץ ישראל= תצורת מלח דמוית מכתש ליד ים המלח (תמונה נבחרת בויקיפדיה העולמית - אחת הבודדות מארץ ישראל) thumb|650px|מרכז תצורת מלח דמוית מכתש ליד ים המלח. צולם ממסוק בגובה 120 מטר (400 רגל) בערך צילם:Godot13 ההסבר לתמונה: תצורת מלח דמויית מכתש בסמוך לים המלח. התמונה צולמה ממסוק מגובה 120 מטרים. ים המלח הוא גוף המים השלישי במליחותו בעולם, אחרי אגם דון חואן באנטארקטיקה ואגם עסל בג'יבוטי. ריכוז המלחים בים המלח עומד על 34.2% - גבוה פי עשרה מריכוז המלחים בים התיכון. ריכוז גבוה זה נובע מכך שהאגם הוא טרמינלי (למי האגם אין מוצא לשום מקום), והוא נמצא באזור אקלים מדברי חם ויבש, המתאפיין בשיעורי אידוי גבוהים חריצת גורל "אצבע הגליל" (לרגל י"א באדר) ימין|ממוזער|250px|התפתחות גבולה הצפוני של ארץ ישראל המנדטורית 1916 - 1924. הסכם סייקס-פיקו הותיר את הארץ ללא אצבע הגליל וחלק ניכר מהגליל התחתון. המושבות המבודדות בצפון - מטולה, כפר גלעדי ותל חי, נותרו מספר שנים בשטח הפקר, עד לסימונו הסופי של הגבול, בתוואי המוכר כיום, בשנת 1924 - המקור:הויקיפדיה י"א אדר הוא יום תל-חי. בזכותם של השמונה שנפלו בתל -חי, ועל שםם העיר קריית שמונה - "אצבע הגליל" היה לחלק מארץ ישראל ולא לפי התוכנית של בריטניה וצרפת לפיה קו-הגבול עם מדינת לבנון עמד לעבוד\ בקו-ישר- בין צפון ים הכנרת עד לאכזיב, דהיינו העיר צפת הייתה נמצאת בלבנון (ראו מפה - ואתר להלן) אזור "אצבע הגליל" היה אמור להיות שטח צרפתי, לפי הסכם סייקס-פיקו. הסכם בין צרפת ובין בריטניה שנחתם ב-16 במאי 1916, שמטרתו הייתה לקבוע את אזורי השליטה של שתי המעצמות בתחומי של האימפריה העות'מאנית במזרח התיכון לתקופה שלאחר סיום מלחמת העולם הראשונה. על פי ההסכם, בין השאר, צרפת קבלה את השליטה על לבנון, סוריה ובריטניה - על ארץ ישראל. לפי ההסכם "אצבע הגליל" בהגליל העליון נועד לשליטה צרפתית. עד יולי 1920 הכוחות הצרפתיים ניסו להשיג שליטה בגליל העליון. לאחר נטישת תל חי, באוקטובר אותה שנה חזרו המתיישבים היהודיים אל היישובים שננטשו ויישבו אותם מחדש. בסוף השנה נמסר האזור לשליטה בריטית, ונוצרה "אצבע הגליל". עמידת הגבורה של המגינים הייתה לסמל, ובקרב היישוב רווחה האמונה כי בזכותם נכללה ה"אצבע" בתחום שלטון המנדט הבריטי ואחר כך בתחום מדינת ישראל. * עוד פרטים באתר סיפורה של משפחת ויינגרטן (עם פטירתה של גב' רבקה ויינגרטן) [thumb|200px|ימין|כתבה במעריב מיום 20 בפברואר 2013 על פטירתה - [http://epaper.maariv.co.il/Olive/ODE/Maariv/ לקריאת הכתבה הקש כאן ובחר את תאריך העיתון 20 פברואר עמוד 03 במוסף סגנון ]] בשנת 1812 הגיעה הקבוצה הראשונה של יהודים אשכנזים תלמידי הגר"א לירושלים, ובתוכם היה הרב רוזנטל, ממייסדי היישוב החדש בירושלים. פעמים רבות נשלח כשד"ר לחו"ל, לאסוף כסף למען היישוב. הוא עצמו היה אומן פיתוחי חותם ועסק בכך לפרנסתו. מספרת הגב' רבקה ויינגרטן בביתה ברובע היהודי, הנמצא מעל למוזיאון "חצר היישוב הישן", שאותו יזמה והקימה מיד לאחר שחרור העיר העתיקה במלחמת ששת הימים: אני דור שישי בירושלים ודור רביעי ברובע היהודי. הסבא הראשון הגיע עם משפחתו לרובע והתמקם בחדר זה ממש. בכל דור היה במשפחתנו אחד שבלט והנהיג את כל העדה במקום. ב1920-, כשפרצו המאורעות הראשונים, התחילה עזיבה מהעיר העתיקה. תחילה רק מהרובע המוסלמי, ואחרי מאורעות 1929, שהתפשטו על פני כל הארץ, נשארו יהודים רק ברובע היהודי. אחרי מאורעות 1936 החלה עזיבה המונית מהרובע. ישיבת "עץ חיים" למשל, על תלמידיה ומלמדיה, עזבו גם הם באותו פרק זמן. היה מסוכן כבר לצאת ולבוא מהרובע לירושלים המערבית. אבי, הרב מרדכי ויינגרטן, היה מחברי הוועד הפועל ברובע. עד 1939 פעל יחד עם חברים אחרים ומאז פעל לבדו. בתוקף תפקידו זה הרגיש אבי מחויבות ואחריות לקהילה היהודית שנשארה ברובע, וכך התמסר לכל נושא מבחינת עזרה סוציאלית: דאג למרפאה ברובע, ולאחר שריפת בית הספר לבנות, דאג למקום חלופי ללימודים, הקים בעזרת אמי "בית תבשיל" לעניים, ובו אכלו כל יום כ250- איש, אמי דאגה גם לחלוקת בגדים לנצרכים וכד'. בנוסף לכך דאג אבי לתחבורה סדירה מאובטחת מהעיר המערבית לרובע - פעם ביום. בנובמבר 1947 נכנס הרובע למצור שנמשך שישה חודשים. רק 1,700 יהודים נשארו עד הסוף. כשהבריטים עזבו את הארץ, הערבים תפסו שליטה על הרובע שהותקף מכל עבר על ידי צבאות ערב. הרובע נכבש על ידי הצבא הירדני. ארבעת בתי הכנסת שהיו ברובע הופצצו וביניהם בית הכנסת "אורח חיים", שהיה בטיפול משפחתנו כ200- שנה. העיר העתיקה בערה כמדורות. עם הכניעה, הנשים והילדים יצאו דרך שער ציון לעיר המערבית והגברים מבני משפחתי נלקחו בשבי. ביניהם היו 23 מגיני הרובע, וכן זקנים וגם שני תינוקות. לאחר מספר שבועות, כששוחררה משפחתי, שכר אבי דירה בבית הרוס למחצה בשכונת רחביה שבירושלים המערבית. על כל מכתב שהוא כתב משם הוא חתם: "מגלות ירושלים אשר ברחביה". אבי נפטר ב1964- ולא זכה לראות באיחודה של העיר. לאחר שחרור העיר העתיקה ב1967-, נאבקתי בציפורניים במשך מספר שנים על מנת לרכוש בחזרה את ביתנו, שהיה הרוס. השלמתי את בנייתו, ריהטתי אותו ברוח הימים ההם ובניתי גם את מוזיאון "חצר היישוב הישן" שבו ראיתי תפקיד בהנחלת מורשת תולדות המקום לדורות הבאים. אני יכולה לומר בפה מלא שאני גרה בבית אבותי, גם ילדי גרים ברובע - ו"סגרתי מעגל". * אתר משרד החינוך מה שקרה ביום רגיל לגמרי במעלה רחבעם- עדויות התושבים thumb|ימין|335 px|מה שקרה ביום רגיל לגמרי במעלה רחבעם- עדויות התושבים גדי ושרה חיימוב, אלחנן קדוש, ג'ואן ספירו, ואדם וג'ניה ריצ'לנד, מספרים על מה שקרה להם ביום שהיה אמור להיות רגיל לגמרי, בכפרם, מעלה רחבעם. הכפר ממוקם על גדות מדבר יהודה, בתוך נוף מרהיב ועוצר נשימה. הוא קיים כבר אחת עשרה שנים, אוצר בתוכו תקוות, חלומות, והמון אהבה. אבל באותו יום, נחיל של רוע גדע באכזריות את הפסטורליה. מה קרה באותו יום בכפר מעלה רחבעם? שפע ימים:גם הגיאולוגים מודים: יש הוכחות חותכות למרבץ העיתון 'ידיעות המפרץ' מפרסם כתבה על חברת "שפע ימים" המחפשת יהלומים בנחל הקישון, זאת לאור דברים שאמר הרבי מלך המשיח לראש עיריית חיפה לפני למעלה מעשרים שנים ● אבי טאוב: "אנחנו חלק מחסידות חב"ד ויודעים שכל מה שהרבי אומר - נכון. חינכו אותי שגם אם זה נראה לא הגיוני, בסוף יתגלה שהוא קלע בול" * צילום הכתבה כלי התקשרות בישראל ממשיכים בדיווחים על חברת שפע ימים המחפשת יהלומים בארץ הקודש לאור דברים שאמר הרבי מלך המשיח בחלוקת דולרים לפני למעלה מעשרים שנה. מרתק לצפות בכתבי הכלכלה הסקפטיים כשהם נדהמים מול עוצמות האמונה של חסידי חב"ד שעבורם מילה של הרבי היא מציאות גמורה, וכיצד האמונה משתלבת במציאות העולם בדבריהם של המומחים בענף היהלומים. לכתבה מרואיינים ר' אבי טאוב שמראה לכל חסיד דוגמא חיה מהי אמונה בדברי הרבי, וכן ר' שלמה קאליש שמדבר על היהלומים כהכנה לימות המשיח. (שודר בערוץ עשר) תמונות מהסירטון Jalom 2.PNG|אחד מ-77 היהלומים Jaalom 3.PNG|חפירות באפיק נחל הקישון - המקום המשוער של היהלומים Iaalom1.PNG|יהלום מיוחד במינו הסרטון המתאר את הגילוי מאתר "חבד אינפו תמונות וצילומים מארץ ישראל - לפני מלחמת העולם הראשונה באתר המכירות הפומביות מצאתי 422 מימצאים למכירה מארץ ישראל הנה אחדים מהם מעבר יריחו 1910.PNG|מעבר הירדן ליד יריחו 1910 שיירה צבאית גרמנית 1918.PNG|שיירה צבאית גרמנית בנסיגה פתח תקווה 1918 צלינים צועדים מתחנת הרכב בירושלים.PNG|צליינים בדרך מתחנת הרכבת להר ציון - ירושלים 1903 ביצורי התורכים והגרמנים על שפת מפרץ חיפה 1917.PNG|ביצורים תורים גרמנים בחוף חיפה 1917 Rail way statiom ramle 1904.PNG|תחנת רכבת רמלה התורכית 1904 Haifa railway station.PNG|תחנת רכבת חיפה Haifa from the see 1900s.PNG|מראה חיפה 1900 (כפר קטן ?) Bridge over jarmuch.PNG|גשר רכבת על הירמוך The walling wall.PNG|הכותל המערבי 1898 Kaiser visit carmel mountain haifa.PNG|ביקור קיסר גרמניה 1892 =צרכנות= המדד המשולב למצב המשק עלה בחודש ינואר 2013 ב-0.2 אחוז על פי מתכונתו החדשה (מינואר 2013) המדד המשולב מחושב מתוך עשרה רכיבים חודשיים: שיעור השינוי במדד הייצור התעשייתי; שיעור השינוי במדד הפדיון בשירותים בניכוי ענפי המינהל הציבורי, החינוך והפיננסים; שיעור השינוי במדד הפדיון במסחר; שיעור השינוי ביבוא מוצרי הצריכה; שיעור השינוי ביבוא התשומות לייצור (ללא דלקים); שיעור השינוי ביצוא הסחורות; שיעור השינוי ביצוא השירותים; שיעור השינוי במשרות השכיר – במגזר הפרטי; שיעור המשרות הפנויות מסך המועסקים במגזר העסקי ; שיעור השינוי במדד התחלות הבנייה בממוצע נע לשישה חודשים. בנוסף, משולב במדד גם השינוי הרבעוני בתוצר העסקי (אך נתון הקצה שלו אינו זמין בזמן אמת). thumb|521px|מרכז המדד המשולב למצב המשק בחודש ינואר עלה ב-0.2 אחוז, שיעור גבוה מזה של החודשים הקודמים. העלייה במדד החודש משקפת עלייה ביבוא מוצרי הצריכה וביבוא התשומות לייצור, וכן עלייה בשיעור המשרות הפנויות מסך המועסקים במגזר העסקי. מנגד, ירדו מדדי יצוא הסחורונת והשירותים. על שימוש בסיסמאות במחשב אור הירשאוגה כתב באתר themarker על הבעיות שבאיזכור סיסמאות בכניסה לאתרים באינטרנט. בין השאר, הוא נותן עשרה טיפים. הנה תחילת של הכתבה (כדאי לקרוא את כולה בקישור לעיל במחקר שפירסמה בשבוע שעבר חברת האבטחה Trustwave נמצא כי 50% מהמשתמשים, בהם עובדים בארגונים, עדיין משתמשים בסיסמאות שניתנות לניחוש בקלות. בנוסף, קבעה החברה כי שימוש חוזר בסיסמאות ישנות נהפך לבעיה משמעותית: ריבוי השירותים המקוונים מעודד אנשים להשתמש שוב ושוב באותה סיסמה לכניסה למערכות שונות - בין אם במערכות מחשב במקום העבודה, או ברשתות חברתיות ובלוגים. "רשימות אדירות של סיסמאות נהפכות נגישות כיום באינטרנט בעקבות פריצה לאתרים", ציין מארק בוון, יועץ בכיר ב-Trustwave. "הפורצים משתמשים בשמות משמתמש וסיסמאות שהושגו במקום אחד, כדי להיכנס למקום אחר". החברה ממליצה בדו"ח להשתמש בסיסמאות מגוונות. "רוב האנשים מתלוננים על הצורך לשנות את הסיסמה שלהם, ועל כך שהם מתקשים לזכור אותה בגלל שהיא דורשת שילוב סתמי של מספרים ואותיות", ציין מארק בוון, יועץ בכיר בחברה. "תעשיית אבטחת המידע יודעת כבר ששילוב סתמי כזה של מספרים ואותיות לא באמת מאט את הפורצים", הוא הוסיף. במקום זאת, ציין בוון, כדאי פשוט להאריך את הסיסמה, הפקטור החשוב ביותר בהקשחתה. =התבל= תמונה נבחרת של National Geographic thumb|650px|Photograph by Diane Cook and Len Jenshel In Japan the nighttime viewing of cherry blossoms in spring, like these at Kyoto’s Hirano Shrine, is a special event. “The cherries’ only fault: the crowds that gather when they bloom,” wrote Saigyo, a 12th-century poet. * הקישור